A Prince Returns
by FireandSmoke
Summary: With the news of a birth of a new prince, Kopa is set to return back to Pride Rock. How will him and his family cope in a world they barely know?
1. The birth of a new Prince

**A Prince Returns**

Out on the Pride Lands' a new day was breaking, as the golden sun slowly crept its way into the awaiting sky. Animals of all kinds were gathered around the base of Pride Rock, eagerly awaiting their next king or queen. An old, sluggish baboon appeared holding a small animal; behind him stood a lion, dark fur with a matching dark mane, and a lioness, light in fur with a gentle face. As the excited crowd simmered down the small animal, a cub, was raised into the morning sun, catching its rays making the fresh fur gleam a royal gold. Cheers of different species erupted in waves of joy and proud for the cub. The next king.

One face in the crowd quietly observed, showing no signs of happiness or even disappointment, at the most all that could be a obtained was a flicker of indifferent. As the cub was brought back down to its loving family, this face slipped away. Their direction unknown to those around them.

Hours later in the blossoming Marsh Lands that same face at the birth of the Pride Lands' new prince returned to a small pride. Each member seemed to have a role to play which helped to advanced or nurture the pride.

The leader seemed to a young adult with a reddish thick mane covering its shoulder and hanging to one side of his face. Next to him was a lioness much similar in age, her fur was less golden than the lion beside her but still shined with health. A small scar was visible on her left ear. In front were three cubs varying in age: the oldest was a young lion close to his adult years, his coat much matched the lioness' and his mane, much shorter than the leaders, still covered most of his shoulders; biting on his tail was the smallest cub, her fur shined as bright as the sun and interest as short as most cubs her age; the third cub seemed to the middle child, her fur similar like the oldest cub, was in her mid adolescences her attention switching between different members of the pride. The ways the other lions' were around them suggested that these lions were like a royal family to the pride.

The leader spotted the lion who had returned, this lioness had the darkest coat of all the pride. He rose and greeted her with a gentle head rub.

"Kopa," the lioness spoke carefully "it seems the Pride Lands' have a new Prince. If you were to make a move I would suggest now."

The lion now identified as Kopa took time to his decision, he gazed over his pride and noticed most of them were a similar age with a few very young cubs here and there. For a pride so small they were strong and feared in many parts of the Marsh. The Pride was tight and knew were the weaknesses are so were easy to work on, currently with no males threatening to take his place everything within the Pride was calm.

"Cleo, you're right. It was time I returned to Pride Rock and my family, too long I have hidden myself away praying that in the end they would find me. Now I know hat we must return and reclaim what is rightfully ours!" He answered with an almighty roar rallying his pride.

The Prince was about to return!


	2. Kopa Returns

The excitement for the new Prince was still thick in the air, as Kopa's teenagers entered the Pride Lands. The older male, Zareb, scanned the area taking in as much of his surroundings as he could; his sister, Afi, was also scanning the area but for food instead. Having to move early in day meant the Pride had missed their breakfast. Her eyes bulged at the sight of an elderly looking warthog, making his way across the grass, made this easy for her. Crouching down she began to stalk the warthog, much to amusement of her brother.

Soon she came within chasing distance, with one last check of her surroundings, she leapt from out of the sun stained grass towards the unaware warthog. Quickly a chase kicked off, swerving left and right, until they came to a stop.

The warthog hid behind an elderly looking lion. His fur still shined like the sun, but silver hairs where visible covering his coat and mane. His golden eyes, filled with age, wisdom and pain from years ago, pierced into her blue ones. Fear shot threw her body, but also respect this confused her at she wasn't even sure who he was. The elder lion opened his jaws to release a low growl. Afi began to back up, which quickly caught her brother's attention.

Quickly Zareb trotted over to the lions, and stood protectively by his sister.

"What's going on here?" Zareb snarled.

"Excuse me, but who are you and why are you on my Pride Lands?" The elderly male asked politely.

"Um, well…" Afi began but was quickly trailed off as the rest of her Pride arrived around her.

Kopa stepped forward and bowed towards the elder lion, "King Simba, we are from the Marsh Lands, I would like to speak to you and Queen Nala alone if that is possible?" he said with high respect.

Simba nodded and began to shuffle towards Pride Rock, Kopa followed before ordering his pride to stay put.

Nala, her fur dulled with age, was waiting for them at the bottom of Pride Rock. In her soft paws laid a small meerkat, his chest softly rising and falling with a look of pure content on his elderly face. At Simba's arrival, Nala gently picked up the meerkat and placed him on a nearby rock. Noticing his guest, she lead her beloved away to talk unheard by others.

"Care to explain?" She asked softly, nuzzling his mane.

"He's from the Marsh Lands, he wishes to speak to us," He answered nuzzling her back.

"I see, and I supposed you didn't ask what about," She didn't ask just stated. Which Simba just agreed and gave a small chuckle at. "Then I guess we better find out love, but I can't shake the feeling that I have seen the face before, many years ago."

Simba looked relatively confused before the pair walked back over to him. Kopa waited quietly before they gave him a look to continue.

"I have returned," He stated.

"I'm sorry?" Nala spoke softly her confusion clear in her voice.

"Do you not remember?" Kopa asked waiting a few moments for any indication of realisation before continuing "How sad, is the new Prince that way?" he then made his way up towards the main entrance of Pride Rock.

"Time to meet my nephew," He whispered quietly.


	3. Family Vist

At the entrance of cave, sat a tired looking young adult lioness; her light yet somehow dirty coat showed the stress she has recently been through. Kopa cleared his throat before bowing.

"Queen Kiara?" He questioned lightly

She chuckled lightly before replying with "Oh not yet, after the troubles with the Outlanders we decided to let the Pride get settled first, then my sweet little angel was on his way. We just haven't had the time, I do feel sorry for my parents still having to worry about this at their age,"

As she explained Kopa was still trying to come to terms with this is his little sister, having to leave the Pride at such an early because of these 'Outlanders'. It was really starting to hit him how much of her life he's missed, her first hunt, showing her the lands, and then when these Outlanders trouble he should have been there, by her side, defending her. To think he hasn't even seen the lion she's having her cub with.

Quickly he realised that she had finished and was waiting for a reply. Thinking quickly on his paws he agreed "there's not much you can do. May I see the new Prince?"

She nodded delightedly, squealing at how much he looks like his father yet has her fur. Once inside the cave he saw the tiny body of a cub not a lot younger than a few days old at the most, but even that was pushing it. Still he looked strong and his breathing was regular so that was always a good sign.

"He looks healthy, I'm pleased for you," he stated smiling lightly.

She returned before ushering him away, an unknown lion is always a threat to a cub no matter what age.

When they returned Simba, Nala, Afi, Zareb and a dark coloured lion who Kopa can not recall was standing, emotions completely different on all of their faces.

The dark coloured lion marched forward and looked Kopa square in the face and demanded "I am Kovu, future king, who are you?"

Kopa hesitated, glancing over at his cubs he saw their nervous stares between the lions, sighing he said "it does not matter, I was only here to pay respects to the new Prince."

He then made a try to move over to where his cubs stood, yet no matter which way he turned Kovu blocked his path. Giving out a growl of frustration Kopa faked turned one way before swiftly moving the other. With a quick reassuring nuzzle to each cub they began to head away, just as the rest of the Pride Lands' Pride returned glaring at the new comers.

"Did you really think you could escape that easily?" He laughed darkly, his eyes narrowing at the three lions. "I will ask again who are you?"

Neither of them answered in a direct way, just in unison they said "We are from the Marsh Lands."

A few of lions surrounding them eyes widen, either from fear or astonishment. Whereas Nala began to get more confused with wach second that passed, to start with the young male looked familiar as if she could see something of herself in him, then with the Marsh Lands it felt like she had the name before in a nightmare that haunted her dreams.

Kiara padded forward, giving Kovu a quick nuzzle to calm his anger, "love," she spoke kindly "let them go, nothing happened to our angel. There are more pressing matters at hand, as in names"

Kovu gazed lovingly into her before motioning to his soon to be people to make a gap. Next he jerked moodly to Kopa and his cubs to get out of his sight, which they did, making sure to drag their paws on the rock.

Once joined with the rest of the tribe Zareb couldn't keep quiet, ranting and raving at how Kovu needed to be taken down a peg or two, at how he wasn't even king yet and he was going about being all high and mighty. The rest of the tribe bitterly agreed, they saw the way he would hold himself even just walking around the plains.

Well all apart from one, Afi, she was more concerned on how Nala was acting, waiting patiently while Zareb was cooling down she voiced these concerns "Queen Nala may be on to us."

There was silence while Kopa thought through this before agreeing dejectedly "That will be here maternal instincts kicking in, plus she always prided herself on her memory. For now though, we deal with Kovu."


	4. Pride Lands' Thoughts

Out on the cliff face, out looking the glorious savannah which still created her joyful kingdom was Nala. She was standing strong and proud on her aging legs. Body giving the illusion she was observing while her mind was quietly backtracking to the earlier events. How could her own Pride be aware of these Marsh Land lions, when she wasn't herself? Yet those eyes of their younger leader, eyes she knows she had seen before on one much younger, innocent and hers… No it couldn't be… Could it?

Furiously she shook her head, that cub was dead and she knows she was lucky enough to find Simba after all those years but wishing for another, that was selfish and impractical.

Around towards the back of Pride Rock laid the most peculiar trio around, one carnivore laid sandwich between two herbivores. Simba pretended to be aware of his oldest friend's conversation, yet his mind was also back at the encounter. At Nala's reaction; almost if she knew who that young lion was, but that was absurd. Losing a cub is hard on anyone, even more so to a mother. For him he had to remain strong and support his grieving wife, he hoped for her sake she was not thinking that this could be their missing son. Four times she thought it could be this one cub, and four times they went out of their way to investigate to see if there was a remote chance. Failure every time. Now it was time for Nala to finally put the past behind her.

Kovu was out in the setting sun running out his frustrations on the planes behind Pride Rock. It bothered him how easily angry he become around that lion, yet he couldn't quite place his finger on it. Was it envy? Yet what could he be envious about? He had a beautiful wife, soon to be queen, which loved him unconditionally, a wonderful baby boy and land promised to him in less than one month time. He stopped dead in his tracks, doing this running pondering over some so unimportant just like his beloved said. He knew this was stupid and juvenile and it was time to let it go and become man and king people wanted him to be.

Just inside the caves opening sat Kiara giving her cub his late night bath, the stresses of today filled her mind for concern about her cub. So young, so fragile anything could take him away from her. Although there was something so trusting and dream like about the lion from before, she thought no harm could come to her little angel even if this outlier of a lion spent the whole day alone with him. Yet that thought alone was illogical. Sighing to herself she focused back on her cub, hopefully soon they would have a name for this little bundle of joy.

**A.N: Thanks to ****IanTheShaf and****Starzinmieyez () for reviewing the story **** I'm really grateful it**


	5. Afi's Starlight Encounter

The stars bringing the only source of light in the dark night sky, the fullest of moons stayed hidden behind the towering figure of Pride Rock. Afi sighed in annoyance, without the moon clear in her vision she could never sleep. Something always happened when the moon was away.

Glancing round her Pride, she knew there was no way she could even attempt to wake up a single member. Being in a bizarre environment full of new sounds and scents, her body would always be on guard.

Despite her better judgement she arose and headed to the direction she thought was the waterhole. Being told never to wander at night just hammered in the idea to do so burn to memory more each time.

The stars illuminated the reflective lake. Her eyes couldn't see more than three feet in front of her, her nose and ears could pick up any noise no matter how quiet made up for this weakness. A sharp twig snapped to her left and her whole body froze; her sense on high alert. As the figure became clearer she could she see it was just another cub roughly her age. Brownish gold fringe of a growing mane half covered his right eye. Teal eyes captured her sparkling blue ones in a forceful gaze. Her heart began thumping increasing in her chest, with each beat it felt like her chest was contracting. With a suspicious look the young male turned his attention to water hole and drank contently, ignoring all stares from Afi.

Once finished he turned to leave, when a voice full of confidence Afi didn't know she possessed enquired "are you from King Simba's pride?"

He hesitated before shaking his head and answered in a rather bored manner "rogue."

"That must be exciting," Afi replied trying to strike up a conversation with the mysterious male, for a reason she didn't quite understand she wasn't ready for him to leave yet.

He just shrugged before turning leave, after a few steps taken he paused and looked back behind his shoulders. Looking at her again, as if assessing her importance to him he said in a monotone voice "if you really want to know, meet me back here tomorrow night same time," then he left back to the open planes of the savannah.

Smiling contently to herself, she spun round and took a longer walk back to her pride trying desperately to calm her nerves. Yet the offer from the strange male could not leave her mind.

**A.N: Thanks to IanTheShaf and ****csinumb3rstlk lover** **for reviewing the chapter before!**


	6. Nala's Determination

A new day broke over the Pride Lands awaking the aging Queen, her beloved slept longer with the rest of the pride, but for Nala there was a matter that could not wait. A young bird, resembling much like her old friend Zazu, flew down to great her and asking if she needed any assistance. Smiling brightly she nodded and asked him to accompany her on her walk. With a respectable bow he agreed.

The walk to her destination was light and did not need much consideration before answering. As the arrived the young bird became silent.

"Your Highness' I do not think this is wise, revisiting past pain," he said softly and carefully.

"I know, but I do believe this time it will not cause me harm, this time only joy," she replied her voice seeming far away.

With a sigh the bird agreed and perched on a nearby branch to let his Queen be about her business. Nala was grateful for this space, her mind always worked better when she did not have someone constantly breathing over her shoulder. Placing her paw on the broken wood of a clearly still visible claw, she tried to imagine what it would be like for her poor cub. This very image sent shivers of fear and blame coursing through her body. Slowly she returned her paw back to the ground and blinked away the tear threatening to fall. For her next destination she would need her beloved if she was brave enough to face it.

As the day grew lighter Simba stretched and made his away outside to find his wife waiting for him. Giving a gentle nuzzle and a quick yet sweet lick on her cheek, he waited patiently for her to inform him of the matter of her mind.

"Accompany me please? I will explain on the way," she asked politely her doe eyes looking up at him between her lashes.

"Of course my love," Simba replied softly eager to her what was bothering her mind.

They walked in silence for a while, Simba waiting patiently as Nala gathered her thoughts in the best way possible to explain. That was until they came across the Marsh Lands' pride. With a glimpse of the leader Nala gasped. Simba's eyes searched hers worryingly.

"Doesn't he look familiar to you?" she asked desperately to know, for just one person to agree.

"I don't know, maybe… Like… Like in a…" Simba trailed off unable to find the words.

"In a distance dream, your mind tried hard to forget as it was one that filled you with pain?" she suggested. He nodded sadly before she added "Come."

It took until near afternoon for Nala to reach the area she wanted. It was on a cliff out looking a river close to the gorge and close to where Zira last stood. This area was filled with pain and only death. This area aswell as being the place of Zira's death and also Mufasa but it was also the last time they both had spent time with their son. They did not speak for minutes but just took in the memories and emotions from within this place.

"Why do you do this to yourself?" Simba whispered as if he was afraid of his own voice.

"What do you mean?" she asked completely confused.

"Relive past pain, our boy… Our Kopa is never going to return to us," he chocked out emotions uncontained at the shear thought of even speaking his name.

"But he is, he's there! The leader of that small pride! Our boy Simba," she retorted her voice rising as her emotions took over.

"No he's not! We've been told time and time again that no cub his age could. Accept it and move on!" He roared bitterly, tired of this argument again and again if a young adult male with eyes slightly similar, or mane quite like his own showed up.

"They said the same about you," she sniffled out.

And in that heartbreaking comment all of Simba's rage and bitterness washed away completely, instead the need to be there for his soul mate outweighed all his thoughts. Walking over to her, he pulled her into a secure embrace. Whispering in her ear "okay, if you believe so strongly I'll be there to do my best to prove that that male is our Kopa."


	7. A Summer's Morning

A gentle summer's breeze swept across the savannah tickling the canopies of the trees; sounds of different animals awaking from their nightly rest could be heard in the soft whispering in the breeze. An insignificant fly flew around the still sleeping heads of the young pride. With an undignified yawn, startling the circling fly, the older lions awoken, nudging their fellow leader to awaken also. With a sigh Kopa staggered up, bleary eyes and thirsty; the prides beloved cubs being tickled awaked up caring mother's, drew his attention to his own. The adolescences trying desperately to ignore the noise around them and stay in their sleeping abyss, the youngest cub was already having its morning bath by its mother - the lioness Kopa choose to birth all his cubs as she was the kindest, strongest and most intelligent of the rest - purring contently at the attention. Nudging the adolescences with the brim of his nose, to bring them into the present, he led the pride to the nearby waterhole.

The waterhole excited the younger lions immensely, the wide variety of different species, sights and smells got them bouncing with excitement. With constant alert to any movement the mother's allowed them to drink greedily. Kopa wandered slightly away with his oldest Zareb, soon he'd be off to find his own pride and start his own family so every second that remained was essential. Zareb was however spewing with ideas of how to knock Kovu down from his pedestal, to notice his father's soften gaze.

"Another way is to get close Grandad and Grandma," he rambled on, now this glumly caught Kopa's attention.

"You know I would love that, but I rather they approach me," he answered slightly moodily.

"Why's that?" his son asked confused.

"Show they care, maybe even remember," he started looking at his son's unimpressed face before adding "also it will anger Kovu more."

His son grinned contently accepting the latter as a more than reasonably answer before asking "so is you going to question everything he does?"

Kopa carefully considered this question before answering "In a way, yes."

Both males smiled smugly at each other just as a deep, trembling growl caught their attention back to their direction of their pride. Rushing over to the noise they saw Kovu snarling down at one of the lioness' with her small cub. With a quick dash Kopa stood protectively in front, putting himself dangerously close into Kovu's face. If he was just an inch closer he could probably see every individual hair on his face. Snarling warningly at him Kopa took a light step closer, causing Kovu to stagger back at the close proximities.

"I'd watch what you do know if I were you," Kopa snarled his sliding down into slits glaring angrily at the darker male.

"I think you should watch your tone, I'm the future king!" Kovu sneered looking at Kopa in utter disgust, before turning to right hand side of the waterhole and taking a few paces away.

"And I feel sorry for them," Kopa muttered eyes still fixed on his moving form, this mutter caused the form to freeze before returning angrily back to him.

"What did you say?" Kovu roared.

"Oh I do hate repeating myself, but since your hearing is not up to scratch I will," Kopa said making this into a tedious task for him, "I feel sorry for them."

Kovu laughed bitterly while saying "you think you can do better?" Kopa agreed as if it was common knowledge. For a few seconds Kovu carefully observed his face, seeing he was deadly serious he couldn't control the genuine laughter that erupted from him. Turning back to his body back to where he started to walk.

Kopa watched him, he may of gave the front that he the words did not puncture his confidence, but by the fallen swagger and the slumping shoulders he knew his words had dented him. Contently he slipped down on the ground putting all his attentions to his youngest, he coaxed him over with slow movements of his tail. Catching the attention completely of the tiny cub, he watched as each time as she failed to catch it and listened to the soft calls of far off birds and the joyous laughter of his pride as the uneasy tension of the encounter slowly began to lift.


	8. Kiara's Claustrophobia

**A.N: Eek I'm really sorry for not updating for like … three days? But Halloween came and I've been out all Friday and Saturday with my friends at sleepovers. Sunday was GCSE work day, then crashing early at night. So I know it's late but I'm sure you guys will understand.**

As the gentle breeze drifted its way from the waters' edge to dance inside the cave opening, Kiara sighed in frustration. As much as she loved her baby she couldn't shake this feeling of claustrophobia. The other lionesses awoke and gave her a sympathetic look as they made their way outside for the morning hunt. Kovu left in the early morning, just as the sun began to rise to help take care of the Pride Lands' duties made her feel even more alone. Easing her way out of her cubs grip she silently walked out to the opening of the cave.

The soft sunlight highlighted her fading fur, dulled by the shadows of the cave, as she watched the animals around her. Her young cub still to fragile to see the outside world, stopped her from visiting the places she loved: where she first met Kovu; her first hunt; and finally where the two tribes finally joined as one were still strong burned into her brain in rich detail. If she concentrated hard enough she could still recall the smell which surrounded each area so uniquely.

A soft meowing brought her back from her daydream as she trotted back into the mouth of the cave. There her baby laid gazing around the cave in fear that his comfort blanket had left. Smiling softly to herself she scooped him softly into her arms, with the familiar comfort and smell he quickly feel asleep. Yet without a name he wasn't truly part of the Pride, that bothered her the most. Shifting into an easier position she picked him up the scruff of the neck and took him outside.

The savannah sun seemed to chill down at the arrival of the young prince, softening its radiating heat to a soothing temperature which massaged Kiara's tired muscles. Only daring to take him a few metres away from the safety of Pride Rock.

Once placed down he staggered around trying to take in each new smell and sight all at once. Finally relaxing for once, she watched as he tried to intimidate a wandering beetle.

The afternoon stretched on uneventful for Kiara, spending the time watching, playing, feeding or bathing the young cub. Until early evening when the Pride and Kovu returned. The pride gave their greetings the queen – to – be and the young prince promising food behind a bush that was guarded by Timon and Pumba.

Kovu on the other hand was fuming, still up tight from his encounter with leader of the Marsh Pride. Passing the young cub to a lioness coming back late from the evening hunt, she walked with him out of earshot from the rest. As he was brisling his words slurred into one and she could only pick out the odd sentence, like: 'who does he think is!' or 'how dare he!' 'he has no right to…' In all fairness she was growing sick of it.

"Kovu!" she snapped her patience with this finally at its end. "have you realised while you are getting stressed out by a harmless male you son still remains unnamed!"

At first Kovu seemed unfazed but slowly it began to dawn on him, "I'm sorry my love," he apologised.

She huffed at him before sneering "you think that's good enough, the boy is forgetting his father, you march up into that cave and spend time with your son. I'll be up in a few minutes and will decide on a name."

He nodded and hurried his way inside. This gave Kiara some much needed alone time, taking a sunset stroll towards the waterhole something stopped her in her tracks as she approached. The voice belonged to the male leader of the Marsh Pride, the phrase he said reminder of something distance in the past. Shaking her head firmly she drank as soon as her paws led her to the waters' edge. Raising her head she locked eyes with a young male she couldn't place. He wasn't in her Pride, or the Marsh Land Pride, he must be a rogue. As he turned left she saw a distinct old scar that has craved its way up his leg. That was when she remembered it was the young lad who was banished just before her first hunt. Zuri.


	9. Midnight Play

As darkness descended as the moonlight curtains opened for the starlight show, Afi's stomach got bombarded with thousands of tiny butterflies struggling to break free. Waiting until complete darkness she tiptoed out towards the waterhole, the water a murky blue reflecting the sky perfectly.

Her rogue was already waiting, perhaps almost eagerly, for her arrival. With a short almost awkward greeting he led the way, illuminated by carefully placed fireflies. Each one leading her further, further away from her comfort net of her family; this should worry her, yet instead it filled her with constant pumping adrenaline.

Soon the row of fireflies stopped to show a small grassy plane surrounded by small flowery bushes. The young male, whose identity still renamed unknown, sat glancing at her. Blushing softly to herself, she quickly trotted over to him, keeping a reasonable amount of distance between them.

A short amount of silence followed before the young male spoke hoarsely "Zuri."

It took her a few moments to understand what he was referring to, but once she figured it out she replied "oh, I'm Afi."

"I know, I've been watching you," he responded darkly, his eyes making sure to lock onto her hers.

A part of her felt incredible concerned and scared for her well being, while the other, the more irrational side found this exciting and also charming. He rolled over onto his back, indicating with his paw that she should copy, to gaze at the stars. Sharply he pointed out each constellation, fascinating Afi to no end.

She giggled, and Zuri looked at her intrigued "that one looks butterfly." She informed waving her paw somewhere in the direction she meant.

He paused for a minute before nodding in an agreement, "yes it does, but that's not the point."

"I know that, but still its fun."

He looked at her disbelievingly, "that is not my idea of fun." He said dryly.

Interested she rolled over on her side so she could get a better look at his face. His teal eyes held so much of his past: past love; past joy, past pain burned the brightest cutting her joyful soul. Under closer inspection he was rather handsome, impressively handsome, as she found herself wrapped up in his aurora that surrounded him.

Waiting a few more seconds to see if she was to say anything else he elaborated "after being on my own, looking out for my own I forget to make time for fun."

This honestly pained her, making it her mission to ensure this gets sorted. No one, no matter how old in her eyes should forget how to have fun. Standing up she started to run in different directions, making Zuri follow her out of curiosity. After a while his frustration died down, and enjoyment came to shine on his features. A light smile caught Afi's attention making her pause to a halt. This sudden stop nearly made Zuri charge into her. They stared at each other as their rapid breathing became neutral, smiles of content never wavering from their features.

Flashing another smile, the young male flicked his mane out from his eyes and gently ordered "follow."

Completely rapped up in the moment, Afi followed instinctively not bothering to think through the consequences of her action. To her a level of trust was built up, one that did not seem likely to be broken so early on, he seemed safe, reliable. So wandering to the horizon, could only mean a series of adventures would be waiting for her, so her life could finally begin to pick up. He held the excitement she craved for, to her that's all that matters.


	10. Bonding

The day barely had time to break over the savannah, before Simba was up on his aging paws. His back starting to creak from the persistent pacing. Thinking. He was starting to growl in frustration, thinking at how you start up a conversation with someone that could be your dead son. Even if he didn't believe it himself, with a wife who was so self assured that is truly has him he was starting to rethink.

A shrill noise took him from out of his rut and out into the cool early morning sun, there stood the lion of his thoughts and a younger one quite similar in image. The voices were loud and uninviting, carrying across the empty plains in a loud thunder. Edging slightly closer, Simba listened intently trying to work out the best way to defuse the situation.

"She's gone!" the younger lion roared, who's name he felt like he should know but has slipped his mind.

"No! She's just not here!" the older lion growled back.

This seemed to make the younger male seem more anxious. "Maybe she's been kidnapped? Maybe she's laying a ditch somewhere unable to cry out for help? Maybe she's…"

This is where Simba stepped in; it was breaking his heart to someone get into this kind of state. "That kind of attitude is not going to help matters, you need to think positive. Can you do that?" he asked gently.

He nodded feeling quite dazed over what just happened, taking big breathes to cry and calm his erratic heart.

Simba smiled warmly while asking "what has happened?" turning his attention to the older male.

"My daughter, Afi, who I'm sure you're aware of?" he paused waiting to see to Simba's nod of agreement before continuing, once he did he picked up again "well she didn't come home last night, now Zareb my oldest is freaking out."

"Ah, well one night is going to harm, after three then I will personally send out a search party for her. For me you could just keep an eye out for her would be great," Simba suggested.

"Yes sir!" Zareb spoke proudly before running off with the other members for the morning hunt.

"Thanks, teenagers are hard work," the young father said.

"Oh I can remember, you do seem young to have to cubs that or nearing that age," Simba stated indicating for him to follow him in his walk.

"Yeah we had them quite young, well younger than most, I don't regret it though it makes up for the family I didn't really have."

This cut Simba deep at the every thought this could be his son, leaving him to fend for himself in the larger savannah, in the unknown deprived from the greatest love you can have. That of a parent's.

They walked in silence before Simba dared to ask "what happened? If you don't mind me asking?"

The younger of the male hesitated before answering "we… we just got separated like many cubs do from time to time."

"Must have been hard."

"At times yeah, but later on I got taken in by the Pride I now lead, the old male was a really softie. Almost like a grandfather figure."

"That's lucky. I know many who just don't make it, easy prey you know."

"Yeah. I count my blessing everyday."

Simba smiled "that's wise. They obviously thought you were worth saving." He spoke jerking his head towards the sky, as they came to a halt on a tall hill out looking the rest of the kingdom before them.

"I don't really believe in all that, like a higher power or people watching down on us. I mean if they were there wouldn't they have better things to do then watching how it used to be." He said gingerly not wanting to offend the old king.

Simba gave out a hearty laugh, making a few heads turning to look at this out of place sound "I've never really thought of it that way."

A pleasant silence fell between them, watching peacefully at their surrounds. A mother feeding her young, soft laughter ringing from the young in their morning plays, chatter of the older and gossip from the maturing waffled potently in the air.

Time seemed to past quickly between the males, sharing ideas, thoughts and hopes for the future. Until Simba began to grow weary, muscles starting to tense and stiffing from the same position. And it was in that moment, that turn of the head and the flicker in the eyes the young male that resembled him so much of his late father. That he began to believe that this could be his son. His Kopa.


	11. Acceptance

The sound of noisy chatter and the sound of distance pounding of hooves hung out of place in the calm, chilled cave. Where all could be heard was soft laughter of a tiny cub and its father. Content in their presence of one another, they seemed to block out this noise.

It was Kovu inside with his newly named son Nassor. At first he tested the name out on his tongue, each time his son smiled in delight. Each time getting more and more used to his name still was beaming happily every time.

Now a light game of trying to catch the tail, helping him to work on his hunting, walking and hand – eye coordination; it took roughly twenty five times before the young Prince managed to catch the tail. When he did it caused Kovu to jump in surprise, but in moments that surprise turned into adoring praise.

The day passed full of childish play, a bath, and feeding for the both of them. In no time his wife returned looking refreshed and also tired from hunting, her muscles straining from the fast pace of the hunt. Nuzzling her softly, Kovu headed to the mouth of the cave, giving one quick glance to find his sleeping son nestled in the secure branches of his mother's arm.

Outside the cave he could hear the talking of a voice he knew all too well, Simba's. His curiosities still burned as strong as when he was a cub, he scurried to hide in the shadows by Pride Rock. That's where he saw him, the Marsh Pride leader, and his hatred for him flooded strongly in his veins. He noticed how close they seemed to be made his blood boil.

"She still hasn't returned?" Simba asked softly.

The younger of the two eyes dropped sadly and shook his head; his sadness over one of his own made Kovu imagine if anything happened to his son. He felt a wave of sympathy rush over him. Now he knew what he was going through made him want to try and help this male. Nala and Simba have taken a like to him, so maybe his strong opinions for him were completely wrong. Coming to a decision that he would at least try and help him to find the cub he is missing, he may even come to like him in the end. It wouldn't hurt to try,

"Tomorrow we search." Simba spoke calmly and thoughtfully. His eyes glazing over as a plan was starting to form quickly in his head. That was one of the main traits Kovu has always admired about his king, the way he can so calmly and effectively even in times of severe crises.

The younger of the two nodded thankfully, Simba gave him one more look before disappearing into the comfort of the cave. Kovu watched the male closely; his hunched shoulders and tired eyes showed the worry etched across his body. Seeming now would be the right time to make his presence known; Kovu gave a deep cough and watched as his head shot up. Kovu walked slowly towards the Marsh Lands' leader giving him time to assess the situation he is now in.

"I want to help." Kovu said sharply while trying to show sympathy in his voice.

The other male looked at him suspicious while asking "help what?"

"Help to find your daughter."

At the mention of his daughter his eyes widen and he hissed "you were eavesdropping!"

"Look I want to help," Kovu barked back getting irritated by his mood.

"Then stay out of it! You only want to help to impress the King."

Kovu anger boiled now stepping into the slightly older male's face before hissing tightly "I would suggest that you keep these thoughts until you truly know the truth."

The two stood inches away from each other glaring strongly into each other eyes, each trying to read what the other one was thinking. The older one broke first turning his back to Kovu saying softly over his shoulder "if you really want to help, meet me tomorrow early morning by the waterhole and we'll start looking then."

Kovu was slightly shocked he agreed so easily, but he smiled smugly while saying "I look forward to it."

**A.N: Sorry this is late coming just I've been busy with school and my birthday and writers block but glad this is finally out. **


	12. Bitter Friends

Morning broke cheerfully over the open savannah complete contrast to today's later events. A thick layer of tension hung suffocating any optimism remaining in the two prides. On the third day of a missing adolescent cub the chance she would be alive and well is few if not quite silly to believe she would be well. Kopa knew this thought all to well, when he was out on the savannah he saw many cubs struggling to make it alone too many friends he has already lost on the way and he was not about to let this happen to his girl. Growing impatient waiting for Kovu by the watering hole, trying desperately to avoid any darker thought clouding his mind; Kovu finally arrived yawning and scuffling. If this was what Kopa had to put up with for the whole day he would rather go out alone.

They greeted each other briskly, nodding slightly both already holding their tongue full of remarks ready to be thrown at one another. Sparing as few words as possible together, Kopa lead him to the left the watering hole, opposite direction he walked with Simba days before, where just on the horizon a blanket of trees where just visible.

It took a few hours of searching and painfully idle chit – chat, as much Kopa would not admit it having Kovu there did help him channel his fear over his daughter to his dislike for this lion. Just when they were about to turn back Kovu caught the scent of a lion he knew in the past. Examining the scent further he picked up another one, a feminine one belonging to a lioness he was sure was Afi.

"I think I found something," Kovu yelled clearly over to Kopa.

Kopa walked over calmly, trying to keep his emotions under control in case this also became false. With a thoughtful sniff, his eyes regained their joyful glint and bounce fell once again into his steps. With a beaming smile he replied "that's my Afi!"

A part of Kovu light up when the realisation washed over the male, on the third day he finally caught scent of his daughter, if may be weakening. Barely able to catch up once the other male picked up speed in the direction, it gave Kovu a wave of pleasure that in some way, no matter how much distaste may have resurfaced, that he could be apart of reuniting a family.

As the scent got stronger the more excited the both of them became, until they came to a clearing and right in front of them was a pack of rogue males. A heavy stone dropped in Kopa's belly, for he knew these lions; they were lions that supported him during his younger life. A pack of guys supporting each other, never letting anything get between their brotherhoods; yet he betrayed all this at a chance of having his own pride, a chance of his own family. Leaving in the dead of night to take over a small pride single handily went against their code, his grand father figure always taught him a world where you have loyal friends is worth more than a world full of people you can never trust. This is what he did a week after his untimely death, going against the code, his believes for a chance of his own happiness. Yes he may have lost the friendship of a few males he knew, but in return he got something so much greater. A family. Cubs of his own, cubs to protect, cubs to love unconditionally. His dream.

This empowered thought gave him the strength to growl in authority, quickly copied by Kovu. In which heads were quickly turned and bodies tensed in apprehension of a clash, of rivalry. Pouncing down showing off their strength they walked confidently into the assembled circle, stopping at the new appointed leader.

The leaders face was indented with the scars of fight from the past. Deep set wrinkles giving the illusion of age beyond his young years, each defining his face into a open book full of pain, stress, lost and betrayal. His fur losing its shimmer of its youth, paws crackled and bruised from the hard life on the road. His eyes dulled to a dark lifeless green, broke Kopa's heart giving a bitter reminder of what used to be and how hardships of life can change everyone.

"Kopa?" his crackled lips groaned out in dismay. His eyes filling up with the past belief of lost life.

Kopa edged forward nodding softly, ready to embrace the younger male. The atmosphere became more tense, the sounds of their mumbling came to a eerily silence. Each pair of eyes widen in surprise or narrowing in disbelief. The young leader flung himself into Kopa's awaiting arms, burying his cries deeply in Kopa's mane. A few males roughly the same age as the young leaders stepped forward boldly each smiling ecstatically. Others round the age Kopa grumbled bitterly for leaving them.

Kopa detangled himself from the new leader and turned to where his old friend stood; his eyes widen in shock while his body shook in anger. Kopa tried to open his mouth to explain, but in that moment the male decided to throw himself at him with a gut curling roar. His claws gripped Kopa's fur tightly pinning him down to the floor easily. His face inches away from the betrayer his breathe fogging up Kopa's vision.

"Speak," he demanded forcefully.

"I got the chance to finally have a family of my own, to fulfil my dream," Kopa replied sincerely, keeping eye contact with his holder.

"Then why are you here?" he hissed through tightly clenched teeth.

"My daughter," his voiced cracked at the mention of her, his eyes showing the unashamed emotion flooding through his body. His holder eyes filled with compassion towards his old friend before silently removing himself from him. Kopa sat up, watching him closely.

"Still… you could at least of told me," his voice breaking as the walls of protection and denial he put around himself crumbling down with the arrival of his dearest friend.

"I'm… I'm sorry," Kopa said sorrowfully, his eyes downcast in shame.

For minutes no one spoke, each trying to take in the scene they just witnessed. Kovu's brain tried to sort through the information giving. The name, the past life of this lion, the broken relationship and the broken emotion of the bitter union of past friends. The leader walked forward giving one last look towards Kopa before indicating to his pack to follow, each did their footsteps heavy with sudden realisation.

It took a few more minutes until Kopa even moved from his spot. Kovu standing awkwardly giving the other male as much time as he needed to recollect his thoughts. With a heavy sigh Kopa stood with a rough shake of his head, his emotionally drained body turned to Kovu. His bloodshot eyes linking with his in a weak gaze, no words needed to be spoken between them as they silent walked closer to the blanket of trees in the not to far distance.


	13. Isolation

Seconds turned into minutes, minutes into hours, hours into days; and it wasn't until the third day that Afi realised how long she had been away, at first she didn't really care but now she would do anything to back in the safety of her beloved family. Within the confinements of the dingy cave she remembered the carefree atmosphere that surrounded her days before:

The day that followed the stargazing night, filled with playful chasing young antelope, investigating many waterfalls and watching of the clouds making their way peacefully across the vast baby blue sky. Then into the night asking light questions about each others life. The next was much the same, filled with the same childish game yet this time the questions were must more thought provoking and the answers were rich with detail as a certain level of trust was built up.

Each of these memories brought a light smile upon her face. It was until she remembered the third day. This very day. Zuri slightly upbeat self was complete wiped from all emotion, during the walk to her destination every breathe she took she was incredible self conscious about feeling it was breaking this silence which had fallen over them.

When she finally saw it, her heart sunk. The floor was covered in old kills scattered around some half chomped on while others only had scrapes hanging on. Which surprised her most was the state these rogues allowed themselves to become, not only physically but also mentally. There was no respect, as far as she could see, for one another even less for when they become old. She knew he once was a rogue yet know had found a pride, yet the situation had to be extreme to join a pride like this. The smell overwhelmed her, causing her eyes to water furiously. The natter of the lions forgotten in the corner speaking them for any form of communication broke her heart. The look on the faces showed their isolation and despair they have for the world and also their own lives. The needed lions, lions like Zuri, their fur was immaculate each of them in fine shape. They seemed out of place almost too good for this environment, but she knew appearances can be deceptive and anyone who can let their fellow member feel so isolated in a place that should be their comfort, their sanctuary should not be allowed luxuries.

This train of thought was cut short when an elderly lion sat, this figure radiated authority and power; and without knowing anything about this lion she respected him. His coat was almost silver in colour, each hair showing the minutes he has experienced. His eyes still shone their radiant blue with flakes of grey which tried to hide the pain he has lost. The pain of a loved one. His claws were not jagged but neat and recently trimmed, if any respect this pride had were directed completely to this elderly lion, showing the care and pride he took within himself. His whiskers caught the suns rays creating a halo shape around his unique features.

"Zuri, who is this young lady?" he asked respectively and soft in tone.

"Afi sir," Zuri replied politely clearly showing the respect he held for this lion.

"Afi… Born on Friday," he spoke wisely. "I am Eze."

"King, bit full of yourself," Afi said before she could think.

A sound of low menacing growls flooded the air softly, Zuri hairs standing on edge his body becoming very rigid. This was until Eze gave a hearty laugh and smiled one she was sure was genuine.

"You two take pleasure in the name meanings," Eze said softly.

Afi simply shrugged and smiled, what she did not understand was if he seemed so understanding how he could let his pride be reduced to this. It wasn't until his smile faded when she truly understood.

"Yet you are part of another pride. The Marsh Pride." He spoke loudly now addressing the whole pride. Each lion and lioness bristled at the mention of her pride; sure they did some things that didn't make them possible but nothing to make a group of lost rogues hate them. "Your tie to Simba's Pride is unforgivable. Your every own grandfather is the reason for this treason. And since we now have possession of a blood relative we can finally get our plan into action."

"Which is?" Afi snarled.

"To get rid of the new Prince, and while they are grieving we strike. We are in this sorry state because of them; they feel they are better above the rest. One mistake and you could find yourself exiled like Zuri, even like your own father."

"No."

"They threw out their own blood. Hanging out a member is one thing, but betraying your own flesh and blood is another. That is disgraceful."

"It wasn't like that! He was chased out, he had no choice!"

"He was protecting you from the truth young Afi, shielding your innocent from the harsh realities of the world. Simba and Nala are a despicable excuse for a _lion_."

At this she lost it, everything her father told her about his parents in such love and affection does not make them these monsters he describes them as. Then seeing them herself, they were better then she imagined. This is when she snapped and attempted to launch herself at him, but was quickly stopped from Zuri who caught her roughly. He shook her forcefully obscuring her vision. This lack of self awareness allowed her to be dragged away from the leader and stuck inside the dreary cave she is now stuck in.

She could just hear the faint muttering of lions, whether these were the ramblings of a lost mind or the conspiracy against the Pride Lands' she was unsure. All she knew was that she listened to her brain, not to the first time a boy showed her affection. And now she was stuck in the cave like a criminal, for once her father wasn't here to save her.


	14. Connection

Charging through the heavy undergrowth, gracefully avoiding the broken stumps and strangling vines was Kopa and Kovu hot on the heels of the male. The scent of him was thick in the air, almost suffocating their senses. The afternoon sky stretched far above their heads with the vastly cooling sun beating heavily upon them.

Suddenly they came to a harsh stop. Kovu quickly sense Kopa's tense body language. His jaw set hard, while a low hissing noise could be heard. Still on borders of their land and Kopa's temper was already on edge.

"Wait behind that rock, the minute you hear anything that could cause threat to your own pride, run back," Kopa ordered

"You think that could happen?" Kovu asked as he made his way to behind the rock.

"A rogue normally joins up with other rogues; these carry such hatred towards the ones that deserted that they feel the need to prove themselves to them. Revenge is the best form of closure."

Kovu nodded complete understanding written across is his face, reflecting over his mother's behaviour towards Simba and everything to do with Pride Rock. If she could cause that much damage imagine what a pride full of lions with that same intention could do. He shuddered to think of it.

Giving a few seconds more to wait, Kopa finally made his way down; with each step his breathing was longer in gaps as if to steady his nerves. He could the rambles of the strange of minds; this environment is depressing enough to be here of your own accord, but to be imprisoned his daughter must be going through hell. Steadily his steps came to a slow halt when a pair of aware eyes met his. The figure did not say anything but simply nodded and vanished between a large gathering of bushes. While he waited he could hear fierce hissing between clearly a large group of lions.

Just as his patience was wearing thin an elderly lion appeared, causing Kopa's eyes to bulge in surprise, this was a lion he only heard about in stories. His life is filled with stories of taking on strange beast, capturing the hearts of lioness across Africa, saving grasslands and fighting of the threat of invasion countless times each in a different pride. Now to see a true rogue in the flesh, Kopa was getting lost for words. This was a lion he had always respected, how could he take on a lion who was a hero to him? But as they say your heroes always disappoint you.

The elderly lion gave a low chuckle "you've heard of me?"

Kopa opened his mouth but no words came out, shutting it quickly feeling embarrassed at himself and simply nodded. This caused the elderly lion to chuckle once more.

"I know why you're here Kopa."

"You know my name?" Kopa said feeling surprised but also flattered.

"You're building quite a reputation for you as a lost prince. Now to secure your daughter's freedom you will help us take down Pride Rock and Simba himself. You must feel such hatred towards him for abandoning you at such a young age." He said while smirking.

"You and I both know that is not how it happened." Kopa said darkly.

"Technicalities my dear boy, help us to help yourself." He spoke passively.

"What is my role in this?" Kopa asked while sighing, already giving in to his demands.

"I gather by now you have gained trust with your parents. Just led them out into the opening and wait for me. Say you have a surprise or something. Then when I appear with my men you help to take them down."

He sighed and nodded before asking "may I now see my daughter?"

The elderly lion nodded and started to slowly lead him the way to where his daughter was imprisoned. Looking over his shoulders he saw Kovu's confused face, hearing everything that happened, catching his eyes he saw Kovu shoot him a sympathetic look before turning on his heels and charging back to Pride Rock.

Towards the cage she was trapped in, he saw the two strong males standing an intimidating manner. They stood apart just long enough for Kopa to slide through.

Inside laid his terrified looking daughter. She glanced up at him and her expressive eyes were full of the terror and loneliness she was going through. At first she couldn't quite believe that her dad was standing before her. Once the realisation hit her, she ran towards him and into a tight embrace. There in the safety of his arms she released the sobs she had managed to contain, as not to show fear. Kopa simply held her as her body shook violently with the strong emotions, every few seconds he would whisper comforting words to her ears to calm her. Once she successful calmed down he started with some small talk.

"They told me you have not been eating," He said softly.

She nodded and said hoarsely, her voice hurt from the pure emotion that ripped through her, "I couldn't touch it. Not after he betrayed me."

"He is going to get what is coming to him. They all will. Yet remember none of this is your fault. You're a young, caring and beautiful girl who just trusted a wrong guy. There will be other and more deserving lions which you will like, who will also like you in return. Now just stay calm, your father is here now. Everything is going to be okay," he said softly and soothingly.

"What are you going to do?" She asked quietly.

"It doesn't matter; everything is going to work out fine. When have I ever let you down before sweetie?"

Afi just smiled and settled down in the embrace of her father. And for the first time she had been here, got into a deep and dreamless sleep. While her father sat up, his mind working over time at what is about to happen, then endless shatter of the insane pushing their way into his mind.

**A.N: Thanks to everyone who is sticking with the story and to the ones reviewing it. I really appreciate it.**


	15. Violence

**A.N: This takes place roughly three/four years after the second film**

Kovu's pounding feet and his erratic breathing was all that could be heard across the empty savannah; as if the other animals knew of the danger on its way and hid in safety. His mind ran havoc trying to even formulate a sentence to inform them of later events.

Curling around a corner and he was home, each lion in the perimeter worried about the state he was in, yet eager to find out what has happened out on the open plains. Catching his breathe, his eyes scanned to find that every lion was indeed here waiting for news. The main figure of this was Zareb, how we were going to tell him that his sister has been kidnapped was beyond him.

With a low cough he stated rather quietly "Afi is alive… but an elderly lion Eze has taken her hostage." It was at this point where various gasps took place with the look of shock fixed on each one of their features. "Kopa is there but at a price, he has agreed to fight for them for Pride Rock." Many lions voiced their complaints but Kovu quickly quieted them down. "Of course he would not truly betray those closest to him," it was at this point where his eyes flickered to his remaining family, "once Afi is safe I'm sure he will return to us."

"What if he doesn't?" One voice yelled from the back.

"Then we will deal with it then," He said sharply. "Another thing he mentioned was the threat of taking down our new born Prince, Nassor, while this battle is taking place I expect full guarded protection over him."

Each lion there completely agreed with the orders Kovu set to them.

Over the next few days fierce preparations were set in place for the battle ahead, intense training for every lion and lioness that was fit to fight. Kiara spent most of the time evaluating which lions would protect her only child. Simba and Nala watched proudly as Kovu showed how much of a leader he was become during the time they have known him, sure he can be overly strict sometimes but he had their respect and obedience and that what really mattered during times likes this.

In the fresh and early morning Kopa could be seen waiting by the watering hole. It took mere minutes until Simba and Nala joined him. With a look of pure regret and fierce depression he led them away from their safety net and out into an unknown surrounding. Here stood a lone tree swaying sadly in the bitter wind; the space around them was a dull and depressing environment. Then out of the thin layer of mist was Eze with Zuri and lion Kopa could not recall.

"Good work," Eze praised smirking sinisterly.

Kopa just merely nodded before taking place by the side of Eze.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go and seek revenge on your pathetic parents!" Eze yelled slightly annoyed.

This sentence made Nala's and Simba's eyes widen in surprise and unmasked joy that their speculation and hope was proven true. This was their boy Kopa back from what seemed the dead standing in flesh. Yet what broke their hearts was the situation he had put in himself in. Stuck in a bitter fight for either his long lost parents or his own child.

"Son," Nala said lightly eyes fixed on her son, "do it."

He roughly shook his head and stared at the border of the Pride Lands hopeless waiting for some kind of miracle to arrive. Yet by some strange chance it came true and the pounding of paw prints could be heard from both directions.

The thudding of the paws came to a sudden halt where each pride stood and stared at each other neither of them wanting to make the first move. These rows of lions circled around the scene in front of them, King and Queen under threat from these vicious rogues.

"Coward!" Eze screeched turning quickly as he could on heels and headed into his line of strong lions and re-emerged with a petrified looking Afi.

"If you won't strike them, I'll strike her," he sneered, his silver claw shining brightly in the rays of the dying sun.

A gut wrenching roar could be heard from the Pride Lands side as Zareb broke free and fixed on Eze, while he raced out the walls of the lines of lions broke and a thick mob of gold and brown could all be seen. Screams of pain and growls of fake bravery could all be heard echoing throughout the savannah. The sight one would witness was one of complete chaos and utter violence. Somewhere within the heap of claws and teeth Afi managed to escape and ran towards Pride Rock.

Clear from the huddle she ran and ran until she could no more. Where she collapsed was in the safety of Pride Rock where the guards of youngest prince lay welcomed her in with open arms. These offered her the much needed love and protection she has craved from her kidnapping. The familiar scent of recent friendship and family ties eased her throbbing head. Here she could forget about the violence and inhumanity of world around her and just lay with the youngest of prince and pretend none of it took place. For once in a very long time, she slept peacefully and dreamlessly.

Back in the open savannah plains the battle was still going strong; neither could get the upper hand. Minutes upon minutes the gruelling violence took place until it came to a sudden halt. There in the centre of the huddle laid one still body. A young body. One covered with teeth and claw marks. The mane tarnished the ruby liquid of blood; his golden fur abused and torn. There on mud coated ground under the relentless downpour of rain laid Zareb.


	16. Aftermap

All action on the battlefield was completely motionless; the only noise could be heard was the never ending pounding of the relentless rain. When Kopa finally raised his head, his now dripping wet mane plastered to his face, his bloodshot eyes met the Eze. A sharp nod of the head from Eze signalled two lions, one of which was Zuri, to charge in the direction of Pride Rock. Four lions from Pride Rock quickly followed.

None of this seemed to even be noticed by Kopa, his intentions purely on revenging his fallen son. Just centimetres away from the other lion's face, he pounced which pinned him to the floor. The mud glued Eze quickly to the floor making it hard for push the younger male off of him.

Eze wanted to avoid a head on confrontation as much as he could; Kopa had youth and stamina on his side. This all fuelled with determination of a fallen loved one. Kopa pushed his paw deep down onto the elder lion throat. A mixture of soft gasps and low choking, Eze followers leaped into action. Once again the chaos ensured.

This fierce battle continued for what seemed to be half an hour. It came to a rapid halt when each side damages were too much. Each pride had lost members. When the rogue pride saw their leader had fallen, his fur matted and stained with blood, if the was his or another no one could be that sure, cuts deep into his side, they ran the best they could away. During this commotion no one saw how wounded Nala had become. Her breathing was laboured; her ear bleeding and legs were shaking. Kopa and Kovu rushed to her side. They gently laid her down to rest, while Simba ordered one of the fastest lions to fetch Rafiki. All they could do now was hope and wait.

At Pride Rock things weren't going so smoothly. A high level of panic was suffocating. The guards of the Prince on high alert at the sounds of a twig snapping, or a dark shadow circling round. For the Rogues they had one chance of attacking. Zuri waiting for the guards to settle before leaping out of hiding. The two guards were quickly out powered, and were held in a strong grip as Zuri stepped inside the cave and towards the sleeping Prince. Yet something stopped him. A sleeping Afi.

In the flickering sunlight, her fur shone. Flickers of gold and sunset yellow illuminated her; above her head the light captured her sleeping features. She looked almost angelic and it took his breath away. He remembered before she got imprisoned by the hands of his Pride, how close they became. He got to know her, her sense of humour, how caring and considerate she is how her emotions are more important to her than logic for her this 'logic' is an easy way to over think things. The brain can easily make excuses if something is too difficult or scary to do, whereas the heart can only say what you really feel. Right now his heart is bringing up all these feeling he was just beginning to feel for her, but once again his head was telling him to forget it. He wasn't meant to love, only to fight. If he was from a different pride this maybe could have had a chance, but now nothing can happen. He betrayed her for a cause he didn't even believe in.

A slight mummer and movement from Afi snapped him back into focus. He padded softly to where the small prince slept and for the first time looked at him. He was so small, his ears to big for his head, his paws so tiny he could easily break them. He brought his paw high above his head, claws outstretched ready to strike. He calmed his breathing and strike.

Back out on the silent savannah the elderly monkey arrived carrying a turtle shell full of different fruit, herbs and leaves. Simba gave him a look of gratitude and the others gently gave him room to work. Nala's eyes were beginning to dull, her breathing becoming more and more erratic.

Kiara was buried into Kovu's embrace softly sobbing into the warmth of his mane. Simba stood stiffly, his eyes never leaving his mate's. While Kopa rocked back and forth a number of thoughts spinning around: it was his fault, he never should of come back, would they blame him and the last one stung the most what if she dies now and the mother he just reclaimed is gone forever?

Nala's eyes flickered from Simba to Kopa, which made Simba smile softly. Even when she is at her worst she still worries and cares for everyone else above herself. Her message was simple. Comfort your boy. Simba walked tenderly over to him and pulled him into a fatherly embrace.

"Son," he whispered choking on the word, this rush of emotion over new found family caused them both to cry. "You have to know this was never your fault, you were in a difficult situation and managed to get out of it. This was a tragic accident of what fighting causes. You have to know we love you more than you could ever imagine and if she… if she does die, she will die a happy mother, surrounded by family."

Kopa nodded weakly, he felt so young again. He felt after he got chased away from the Pride, from his family and left in the blistering heat. Yet now someone was here to comfort him, to allow him to cry. It felt nice; it felt like he finally had the support he wanted.

Rafiki sighed and pulled back, blood staining his hand, and pulled a sort of blanket made from woven leaves. "Now we wait," he said sombrely.

**A.N: You all probably hate me so much right now.**


	17. Funeral

They waited for days and still her condition did not improve nor did it worsen. She was in a coma state of mind; her body stopped bleeding yet showed no signs of repairing itself. Rafiki told them this was normal for a lioness of her age. For days Simba distanced himself from the others, cried himself to sleep away from Pride Rock. The only people to see him were Rafiki, Timon and Pumba, who returned when they heard of the tragic news.

Things were even worse for Kiara, not only was her mum on deaths door she was just about to bury her first born. During the fight which almost took her mother's life was the day she lost her son. Sitting on the ledge of Pride Rock overlooking the preparations of the funeral she remembered:

_Afi running to her tears streaming down her face, her body pale and shaking with what she witnessed. _

"_Zuri he made a swipe at your boy, but missed and attacked the side of where he was sleeping. He told me he morally couldn't kill one so young," Afi started between sobs, once her breathing had settled down she continued. "But that didn't stop his friend, he told him he was weak and pathetic and pushed him aside. He took his place in front of the boy and struck. I flung myself at him and Zuri helped to chase away his friends but… but ..."_

_She began to sob once more and Kiara world stopped. Her head became light and her vision blurred, her feet pounding in the direction of the attack. Once arrived laid a sight she never would never want to repeat._

Kovu walked behind her and nuzzled her gently waking her up from her flashback. Her tears her falling once more and by the sight of her mate he had only just stopped. The ceremony was taking place and every animal in their kingdom stood solemnly and paid their respects to short lived life of their youngest Prince. Simba was also there leaning heavily on Pumba, a shadow of the lion he once was. The sky turned grey as the ceremony drew to a close, and as the final bit of dirt covered the fresh grave did it rain, as if Mufasa himself was crying.

Once the animals left to their respected homes did the lions join together, Kopa quickly embraced Kiara and she remembered she was not the only one to lose a child during the battle. For a male so young of age losing his oldest, his nephew and his recently found mother in a coma, she is amazed he still has the courage to be brave for Afi and comfort others.

For the once vibrant land it is now consumed by the constant darkness that plagued the lions. Yet there was one beacon of hope that shone dimly in the thick darkness, one that could be easily overlooked and taken as false. This was a beacon of new love. New love between Afi and Zuri, who managed to overlook the situations and saw it was only their love for their fellow pride which resulted in the action which followed. Neither blamed each other for the events and is only just beginning to look past the depression the others are in for a future of happiness.

They sat together under a shelter of a young tree whose branches are just beginning to thicken and leaves are in mass supply. They retold stories of their childhood and say the connection of a loving father figure which saved them from a dark fate.

"Afi?" Zuri asked lightly, his eyes watching a few droplets of the downpour of rain clutch themselves to a leaf and start the slow escape downwards.

"Yes?" she asked softly her eyes following his to see what is of interest.

"We should wait, yeah?" he said being vague on the topic once more, over the few days Afi realised two things, one when he's nervous about a particular topic he won't speak much and two he does not talk a lot anyway.

"About us or about you joining the pride?" she asked trying to work out what link between a turtle joining forces with a rat to confuse him during his first hunt has to do with the question at hand.

"Both," he replied simply his eyes finally connecting with hers.

"Of course we have to wait, it would be incredible insensitivity to announce it during the mourning period and also with Nala's state of health you could blamed for it." She replied honestly.

He nodded softly before nudging her gently with his paw before standing up, this saddest day they have ever witnessed has finally drawn close for the peaceful slumber of the night. A new day will arise and hopefully so will their Queen.

**A.N: So sorry for not updating sooner and even more so for this being the update but I have some alright excuses. Okay so two weeks ago I saw MCR! I know I was less than 10 feet away from them, I was standing, and had a perfect view of Frank the whole time :D Then I had no internet for like 6 days and when it finally did work my keyboard decided not to work. But for some reason it worked today so yeah… Please don't hate me. Thanks for everyone who had reviewed and read the story so far, adding it to your story alerts it really means a lot. **


	18. Question

Three days flew past and each day the sky was a murky, disheartening grey. Yet on the fourth day a beam of sunlight found its way through, and as this ray of light fell through did Nala's eyes flicker open. As a second ray of light burst through, her vision became more focused. She began to cough, each cough get more loud and rough. This quickly grabbed the attention of Simba and Rafiki. Rafiki quickly examined her and smiled. As he smiled the grey sky got swept away and replaced with the lightest blue the sky has ever been and the sun beaming brightly.

"She is well." He announced smiling warmly down at the older yet still as beautiful Queen.

The pride gave a loud sigh of relief and each took their turn to show their affection towards the Queen. Afi nuzzled her lightly afraid to hurt her but was thankful that her grandmother was well. Kopa flung himself to her, holding on similar to a new born cub would to its mother; he was just relieved his mother would not be leaving in the near future. When Simba walked over the pride left the cave of Pride Rock to give them their privacy.

"I'm so happy you are well," Simba said beaming while nuzzling his mate, and then licking her ear sweetly.

"So am I, I can't think about if I wasn't and leaving our daughter, son and our grandchildren. To think about it I haven't seen the youngest one in a while," Nala said weakly her voice still hoarse from not using it.

"Love I hate you talking about that, you are here that all that matters. And Kopa's youngest left with his mother; she was welcomed back into her old pride long before this drama ensued. We all become too enwrapped in it all to realise." Simba informed her.

Nala smiled, then her face became thoughtful "Simba I think now would be a good time to hand over our crowns to Kiara and Kovu, I think they are ready."

Simba lay down next to his mate and considered it, "a part of me feels like Kopa should take over. Kiara is still very young and unaware of how the world works, plus with the death of her own cub she would not be in the right state of mind for running a kingdom."

"True, but Kopa also lost one of his own and he just found out about a family he never really knew about. I would rather get to know him more before hand," she sighed.

"Honey, Kopa is a fine boy. He proved this all on his own, and giving the fact he was denied something he was born for, just look at him with his own pride he is a natural leader, so young doing it again now would not be wise." Simba spoke softly.

"I know, I know. It's just I would like him to settle down with a mate first. Find love."

Simba sighed unable to think how to word it to his beloved. He knew lions like Kopa, brilliant fathers and courageous leaders just weak when it came to matters of the heart. "I don't think he will ever really find someone to love how I love you or Kiara with Kovu. He's learnt to not open up his heart, to deny company. Living out in the world he did, opening up would show weakness and weakness is a death sentence. Sadly I don't think he will ever shake that mind set."

Nala turned to look at him and spoke quietly "you managed to."

Simba nodded solemnly "he left around about the age I did, yet the difference with me I had Timon and Pumba, they became parental figures. From what I've heard about Kopa he did not. He had to look out for himself in a much harsher world, I am amazed at how much he managed to achieve."

The pair were quiet for a while reflecting back on what each other had said. They knew it had nothing to do with Kovu coming from a different pride originally. Kopa was their first born and there for next in line to be king, also he had displayed strong leadership skills and can deal it time of danger without letting family matters intervene too much. Whereas Kiara she could be selfish at times and forget about responsibilities easily. She was stubborn just yet unaware of the consequences that her actions could have. Her heart was strong and clear in her decisions just her mind could be easily influenced and swayed. This added with the fact she was with Kovu who had a strong mind set, united they could be very strong as King and Queen. But the problem both of these came from completely different backgrounds, comparing the two is not easy. It depends would Kopa be the same had he stayed?

The pair discussed more thoughts about which heir should take title of the next King or Queen. Night fell and the couple had made their decision. Kopa was the wisest and safest bet for their kingdom. Now all that remained was would Kopa take the role of King or would he return back to the Marsh Lands?

**A.N: Yes this is another fairly short one, and I think they will be from now one as the end of this is in sight. **


	19. Dawning of a new ruler

The regal family sat in an intimate circle in the trees near Pride Rock. Nala leaned heavily on Simba, although fully recovered her body still ached from the recovery period and was feared she may never truly be the same. Kopa and Kiara sat close to each other while still keeping their distances; they still did not feel confident enough to be the friendliest of siblings. Kovu and Afi sat further back waiting to see what was about to be brought to there attention.

"Your mother and I thought it was time to hand over our reign of the kingdom," Simba announced.

"We thought long and hard over this but, Kopa if your willing to stay here we would love if you would take over," Nala finished beaming.

At the news of this Kiara's face fell, Kovu's posture became rigid, Afi's face lit up with delight whereas Kopa pawed the dirt nervously. Before Kopa could reply Kiara yelled out "what do you think you're doing? You barely know him! Is this how it works? You run away from home and end up being king, like father and Kopa?"

"Settle down," Simba said coolly instantly making Kiara quiet. "Kiara you have just shown you are no where near ready to rule a kingdom. You are still very immature and emotionally ruled."

"I could counteract that," Kovu stated blandly.

"In some sense yes, but you are still irrational in your way of thinking, you need to firstly control the anger of yours to then be able to think clearly." Simba replied.

"Kopa what do you think dear?" Nala said softly changing the attention away from still needy children.

"I… I'm not sure." He replied honestly then turning his attention to Afi. "Are you willing to stay? I understand if it's too much for you right now considering everything that has happened."

"That's just is though isn't dad? Given everything that has happened being here has made us bond more with this pride. I feel like we're apart of a much united family than one we had before. We can't just pack up and leave like we've done in the past, Zareb is here, my aunty, my grandparents are all here. I don't want to leave them after just finding them." Her speech was heartfelt and meaningful given all the strength Kopa needed to make his decision.

"Then I'll be more than happy to take over. Kiara I'm truly sorry about this and I can see how much this is hurting you. But understand this is probably for the best." Kopa replied softly.

The dawning of a new day and the dawning of a new ruler. Kopa sat awkwardly as Rafiki styled his mane into something more regal in appearance instead of his usual scruffiness. His claws were already cleaned and cut, his fur gleamed in the fresh morning sun, and as Simba and Nala looked on they knew he was ready. The clouds broke free and Mufasa's light shone down upon him, showering him in the former king's love. Rafiki's hand stopped and he pulled back, with one more look over he smiled respectively at the new king. Kopa took a deep breathe and walked forward, the light constantly followed him.

As he stood on the ledge outlooking the kingdom before him a gentle breeze ruffled through his mane and he knew this was his grandparents showing their sign of support. Rafiki returned his tortoise shell and inside laid a concoction of different liquids which created a red paint. He pushed his hand in and laid his now paint covered hand on Kopa's chest. As he did this he chanted words wishing him well, wishing the kingdom well. A song of good luck and support. He then painted his fur in stripes along his torso, then rings around his tail. Once finished he pulled back and walked away, Kopa then observed his kingdom and let out an almighty roar, this was echoed by his pride. The animals below started to chirp, neigh and stomp their feet in delight and appetence. They then bowed as the former King and Queen strolled forward.

"My people the time is now to give over the old and arise with the new," Simba's voiced echoed over the Plaines. With this the animals rose and gave out another cheer at the new King.

Kopa's chest swirled with pride and love for the people in front of him. For once he felt he belonged somewhere, he felt like he was needed somewhere. As of before he was constantly searching for somewhere to call his own, for someone to say this is where you belong. Now looking out at the people below and at his pride now he knew coming back was the right decision. All he wishes is that everyone could be here to see it, to be apart of it.


End file.
